


Somewhere in Space

by timeladyleo



Category: The Long Way to a Small Angry Planet
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 16:32:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7721902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeladyleo/pseuds/timeladyleo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sissix and Rosemary share a moment on the way to Port Coriol to look at the stars. Set after the events of the book.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somewhere in Space

**Author's Note:**

> I am expecting maybe three people to read this fic, but if you do stumble upon it, I could not recommend this book more strongly to you - it's one of my favourites. If you love sci-fi, fantastically rich alien cultures, space lesbians and a misfit crew coming together to become a family, then this certainly is the book for you! 
> 
> It's incredible, trust me.

Humans. Sissix didn't believe she would ever understand them. They were so caught up with their rights and wrongs and whos and whys that they forgot to pay attention to what really mattered. In space, that was each other. She loved everyone on the Wayfarer: the humans, and Dr Chef who she knew found humans as hilarious as she did, Ohan even when he was being distant which was less and less nowadays, and even Corbin.

He had stopped being so insufferable lately, though whether that was out of prolonged gratitude or genuinely becoming a nice person was hard to tell. It was almost a quarter of a standard since she’d become his guardian and the shock of it from both of them had begun to wear off. Things weren’t particularly easy between them, but they were getting kinder.

At least, Sissix had thought, she had understood love. Thought she knew what it was like to love everyone on board as her feather family - as lacking in feathers as they were. But then Rosemary, beautiful, wonderful Rosemary had appeared and suddenly she wasn’t so sure. In fact, she was beginning to understand more than ever why humans liked to confine themselves of monogamy.

Of course, Sissix loved a tet and didn’t think she ever could have a single lover, stars no, but if she had to she could see herself choosing Rosemary. She closed her eyes at the thought, leaning back in her seat. She was very much in love.

In fact, she was so busy remembering how shyly Rosemary had come to her, how much since she’d grown in confidence, how attractive she was despite her featherless skin that Sissix didn’t notice the object of her desires wander in. “Sissix? I’m sorry if I’m bothering you but-”

“You never bother me.” Sissix interrupted, gesturing for Rosemary to come and sit beside her next to the window. She studied Rosemary’s face as she moved, noting the slight smile, the way her dark eyes swept from the floor to Sissix, the way her hands twitched, always restless and so dexterous - Sissix blinked firmly to remind herself not to follow that train of though any further.

“Where are we now?” Rosemary’s gaze drifted to the window, her eyes widening in joy to see the stars drifting lazily by.

“No idea. Ashby says it won’t be more than a tenday before we reach Port Coriol, and we’ll be stopping there for a while, what with ship touch ups.” There were headed to pick up their new bore. Ashby’s announcement that they were getting one had turned the atmosphere of the ship alight with excitement, and near Kizzy and Jenks you’d be forgiven for thinking they’d won a huge lottery.

Gambling was yet another human thing Sissix would never understand.

Rosemary sighed and leaned into Sissix who wrapped an arm around her. With her free hand she brushed away a rogue lock of Rosemary’s hair that had drifted down over her face. Idly, Rosemary stroked a feather, tracing her fingers gently up and down the shaft as though she were about to break it. This entertained Sissix to no end, because not only were her feathers strong but it hurt to break one as much as it did to accidentally pull out a human hair - not a lot. Still she couldn’t complain that the light touch felt horrible.

“What is there to do or see on Port Coriol?” Rosemary asked, her eyes darting between the window and Sissix, making Sissix chuckle.

“You ask that like you’ve never been.” Rosemary turned her attention fully to look at Sissix.

“I’ve never been with you. I mean- well, technically I _have_ been with you because you were there, but I wasn’t _with_ you, if you see what I mean.” Sissix tried and failed to suppress her laughter, stroking Rosemary’s arm fondly. The woman was clearly embarrassed, though Sissix found it endearing that she was applying arbitrary human relationship terms to them. Besides that, she looked cuter than a hatchling when she was flustered.

Sissix kissed the top of her head. “I do. We’ll have more than enough free time to go exploring while Ashby and Kizzy sort things out. We’ll go through the markets together, and on the far side is a fountain that we can visit. Humans like tossing things into it to make false wishes.”

Rosemary giggled at that. “It sounds wonderful. Who need wishes anyway?”  They smiled at each other, not needing to say more. Sissix squeezed Rosemary more tightly, relishing in her warmth and knew they were thinking the same thing. Who needed wishes when everything they wanted, needed was right there before them?

Minutes of silence passed. Sissix nuzzled into Rosemary, glad that she was now comfortable enough to simply snuggle back, no longer awkward about contact between them. In fact, she’d grown used to Sissix’s affections in a hurry, and was gaining the confidence to return them. Every time she did, Sissix felt a new rush of admiration.

Eventually, Sissix asked “So why did you come down to not bother me?”

Rosemary’s smile was small and shy and directed to Sissix’s shoulder to avoid looking her in the eye. Sissix found this endearing too - it was no secret that they were together, though Rosemary acted like it was. “I just- I wanted to see you, that’s all. That sounds ridiculous out loud but-”

This time, Sissix cut her off with a kiss. Rosemary relaxed straight away, letting Sissix feel the gratitude for stopping the oncoming ramble. When at last they pulled away, Sissix murmured “I’m glad you did. I love seeing you.”

“I love seeing you too.” Rosemary leaned up to Sissix, pressing her lips to her mouth. Sissix had never known that kissing could feel so intoxicating, so glorious. She almost never wanted Rosemary to let go.

In fact, neither of the did stop for for some time, and when they looked at last out of the window again, a whole new set of stars was drifting by.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any prompts or ideas for this wonderful series that you'd like to see filled, feel free to send them over on my tumblr at [sircarolyn.tumblr.com](http://sircarolyn.tumblr.com)


End file.
